Tank vacuum cleaners for commercial or industrial use normally have a fairly large electric motor drawing air to generate the vacuum. The motor may be 1.5 to 2.0 HP, and capable of generating a substantial vacuum. Any leak in the intake assembly between the hose and the tank creates inefficiency and reduces the vacuum at the floor tool, thereby reducing the collection efficiency of the vacuum cleaner. Even where a seal is effected in the intake assembly, the seal has not always been properly located. For example, a seal which is formed upstream of the location of the trigger latch which releases the hose connector will permit leakage through the latch. Any such leakage not only reduces the efficiency of the vacuum cleaner, but it also creates a perception in the mind of the user of an inefficient, leaky and ineffective machine. Therefore, the prevention of leaks at the intake assembly is considered both a functional or use advantage and a sales feature.